


That One Thing

by Mahoustar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And she got way more than she bargained for because Kaito loves her, F/M, Here at least, It's a mall, It's mainly because Kit just wanted a Dungeon Master's Guide, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Meiko and Kaito Are Siblings, Merry Christmas Everyone!, Oh- and the reason why i put a human AU is because an actual place is mentioned, Personal headcanons go brr, Somehow I accidentally made all of the Cryptonloids related, There is three pairs of siblings, Well - Freeform, well to some extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: So, Christmas was literally right around the corner, and Kaito didn't have a gift for Kit. Len decided to help his brother-in-law on the matter, and that's how they wound up at the shopping mall searching for a Dungeon Master's Guide for Dungeons And Dragons. Oh, and Kaito may or may not be burning a needless hole in Tsukiyomi's wallet (well, not that she minds, she somehow makes billions of yen without even trying).
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kaito (Vocaloid), Kaito & Meiko (Vocaloid), Kaito (Vocaloid)/Kit (Signed Oaths), Kit & Tsukiyomi (Signed Oaths)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	That One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> :3

Kaito was standing in the parking lot, waiting for Len to come so they could find Kit's Christmas gift. He'd waited until last minute (something he deeply regretted) to get Kit's gift, thinking that he could come up with a little something that would work. After all, a darned _book_ shouldn't of been hard to find. Somehow it was sold out EVERYWHERE.

Len finally arrived, and they immediately went over to the Barnes & Nobels to see if the book was there. "Okay, Kaito, you'll handle the kids and teens section. I'll look around near the cafe. On top of that, it's high time that you should've been looking already." Kaito was just about to ask why Len insisted on looking in the adult's section, but decided he should bite his tongue and not ask about it.

The blunette (wearing a hat so people wouldn't see him from a mile away) went up an escalator, and got to looking for the book. Funny enough, there was one (literally one) right there in the tabletop games section. Thanking the kami-sama for blessing him with fortune, he decided he probably could find things for the others too.

Len sighed, realizing that the book that he was supposed to be looking for was most assuredly not in the adult's section. He decided to go get a banana latte at the Cafe, and wait for Kaito to come back. It wasn't like he was going to burn a gaping hole in their budget now, was it?

Maybe an hour passed, and Meiko came to the mall to find out where the boys had gone. She found Len at the Starbucks in the Barnes & Nobels, and went over to his table. "So, what have you and Kaito been up to out here in Kit's world?" She asked, making the other half more quiet so none of the bystanders would be able to tell they were Vocaloids. "Looking for a Christmas gift. I didn't have luck finding the book... but God, Kaito really is taking his sweet time up there." The brunette took a glance over at the escalator, and noticed her brother was carrying a book..

And then some. It was quite the precarious heap too, going just a little above her brother's head (and since he stood at 6'0", that was a lot). Once he got off the escalator, at least three of the plushies in the pile fell. Len finally noticed Kaito over by the escalator, and the two Vocaloids took a good amount of the pile so it wasn't so bad. "Kaito, just how many of these did you pick up, and why?" The blunette sheepishly looked down, and Len could hear he was giggling a little. "I just thought Kit would like these." "You are going to blow a hole in our budget.."

A few minutes later, everything was bagged and ready to go. "Okay, we're going before Kaito spends any more money—" Len looked over to his brother-in-law, and noticed that he looked like there was something else on his mind. Oh, and did I mention he was already on his way to the GameStop on the second floor? "Are you kidding me?"

Three hours later, the three Vocaloids were well on their way home. Well.. in spite of the ridiculous amount of bags behind them in the car, that was. Luka sighed when they got back to the estate, and decided to ask the three how they even wound up with so many purchases. "Kaito kept on going to random stores all over the mall, and he was buying anything he thought Kit would like. That.. wound up being a lot." Luka merely sighed again, and turned off the car. "Well.. the blunette can say farewell to his ability to freely spend Tsukiyomi's money during Christmas." A high-pitched wine came from the mentioned Vocaloid, and his sister was already mentally laughing.

Christmas came, and Kit noticed there was a lot of presents under the tree. Funny enough, most of them were going to her, oddly enough. "Um.. wow, this is a lot of presents.. not that it's bad or anything, just.. wow!" Everyone sorted the gifts, and Kit opened all of hers last (there was too many for everyone to wait). While she was opening her gifts, though, she noticed most of them were from Kaito (though, it just made her love them even more). 

That night, Kit was sleeping in a pile of all of her new favorite plushies. And.. all of them were from her boyfriend, unsurprisingly.


End file.
